xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Dayguard Guild
Overview The Dayguard Guild is a mercenary organization based out of Autumnreach in Artalia that specializes in doing contract work for the sake of doing good in the world rather than making a profit which is how the Dayguard Guild differs from other mercenary organizations. While many mercenary groups such as the Iron Company focus solely on dealing with pests and local nuisances, the Dayguard Guild accepts contracts that sees their operatives dealing with the likes of cultists, fugitives, and dangerous individuals while also delving into dungeons in search of artifacts and relics, investigating crimes and mysteries, and doing battle against fearsome entities such as dragons or powerful undead. Membership in the Dayguard Guild is fairly informal, with little being demanded of the Dayguard Guild's agents. They are free to pursue work as frequently, or infrequently, as they choose. New members, known as rookie operatives, are given a set of contracts upon joining the guild. After completing a certain number of contracts, they are promoted to junior operative and are then given access to the organization's full library of contracts that spans the entire kingdom. After completing a set number of contracts as a junior operative, and after being in the Dayguard Guild for at least half a year, it is possible to be promoted to senior operative where dangerous and harrowing contracts become available. Hierarchy There is a loose hierarchy in place in the Dayguard Guild, dictating the roles and responsibilities of the organization's members. Commander: Leader of the Dayguard Guild. Captain: A leadership role within the operatives of the Dayguard Guild. They may still perform contract work, but their main purpose is to assist with the daily running of the Dayguard Guild itself. Recruiter: An administrative role that entrails recruiting new members and doling out work to all active operatives interested in performing contract work. Senior Operative: The highest rank of a standard operative. They deal with the most dangerous contracts. Senior operatives have been known to investigate occurrences involving demons, dragons, vampires, and more. Junior Operative: Middle of the road operatives who are typically tasked with contracts that would be comparable to work seasoned adventurers undertake. Rookie Operative: A fresh face within the Dayguard Guild. They are given tasks that are believed to be suitable for more inexperienced mercenaries. Members Current Members Kano Nordrannis: Current commander and founder of the Dayguard Guild. Kano formed the organization because he wanted mercenary work to be less about profit and more about doing good. The Dayguard Guild itself does not profit in any way from the work its members perform, though members are compensated for contracts they complete. Elvira Zeldris: Captain of the Dayguard Guild, and the most senior operative in the organization. She is the second longest serving member of the Dayguard Guild behind Kano himself. She has shifted more towards administrative affairs than active field work, potentially being groomed to replace Kano in the event of his passing. Rygar Zarthorax: Captain of the Dayguard Guild. He is renowned for being one of the hardest working members of the Dayguard Guild, continuing to partake in contract work regularly despite attaining a leadership position within the organization. Shon Gylandor: The official recruiter of the Dayguard Guild. While Shon is not a mercenary, nor is he a good fighter, he has reached a respectable position within the organization because of his administrative abilities. His main functions are to recruit new members, keep existing members busy with available contracts, and to manage Dayguard Guild finances. Bartol Andeskreeg: A senior operative within the Dayguard Guild. Miryn Galmandar: A senior operative within the Dayguard Guild. Kess Tornsten: A senior operative within the Dayguard Guild. Aldwin Hammerfist: A junior operative within the Dayguard Guild. Quin: A junior operative within the Dayguard Guild. Lionel Strand: A junior operative within the Dayguard Guild. Teeg: A junior operative within the Dayguard Guild. Tovor Bearhunter: A rookie operative within the Dayguard Guild. Though he travels with Cecille the Swift and Isley Ashcroft, both of whom have since left the Dayguard Guild, Tovor has not officially done so. Former Members Cecille the Swift: A former rookie operative within the Dayguard Guild. Left to continue adventuring with Isley Ashcroft. Isley Ashcroft: A former rookie operative within the Dayguard Guild. Left the Dayguard Guild of his own accord. Lothar Devidicus: A former rookie operative within the Dayguard Guild. He had joined the Dayguard Guild only to be able to take part in the Year's End Gala security detail at Rengard Keep, as he was involved in the plot to assassinate Kira Rengard. He was killed before the motives for attempting the assassination could be revealed. here Category:Organization Category:Autumnreach